An Offbeat Pair
by Clockwork Princesss
Summary: A collection of Liper drabbles: "He glanced at her under his unruly curls and a wry expression tugged at his lips. "The screams of little kids upstairs and the spooky atmosphere down here really sets the mood don't you think Pipes?"


AN: Despite it being one week late, here's a silly Halloween-centric drabble about the non-cannon couple that still continues to rule my heart. Other Liper prompt ideas would be appreciated! Read and review because I'm needy (yikes).

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series, that's all Uncle Rick.

* * *

"Your hand's getting really sweaty" Piper whispered under her breath, wiping her own off on the flouncy skirt of her Queen of Hearts costume. The dimly lit corridors of the haunted house were giving off an eerie vibe that sent shivers through a now sheepish Leo, who briefly apologized for his clammy state. If he had known the place was going to be the real deal with creepy wall crawlers and suburban husbands turned deranged murderers chasing down people, he wouldn't have suggested it in the first place. Handing out candy to obnoxious little trick-or-treaters sounded really appealing right about now. It was too late to turn back now though, plus he still had some ego left to salvage. They wandered through room after room and each was freakier than the last. One room in particular with flickering fluorescent lights and a zombified dentist literally drilling down some poor girl's teeth was going to make looking his own dentist in the eye difficult.

 _'How big is this fucking house?'_ Leo thought to himself before yelping out loud and startling everyone around him. A pair of bloodied hands had shot out of nowhere (well actually through concealed holes in the wall) and clawed at his ankles. Last time he checked, this place was not Knott's Scary Farm, but it was starting to feel a lot like it. "Can we hurry up and find an exit before you have another heart attack?" Piper lightly teased. Suddenly, suppressed laughs managed to escape her cherry candy stained lips once she paused to take a once-over Leo. It was hard _not_ to smile at the sight of him in a bright red dragon onesie that swallowed up his lean frame and left him looking like an oversized child. Every time he started to walk, the plush tail would drag behind him and she found it endearingly cute.

"I'm more concerned about that handsy stranger behind the wall trying to make a move on me" He flashed a crooked grin, although his jittery hands drumming against the side of his legs were enough evidence to prove that he was still pretty spooked.

"Guess I'll just have to be the one to save the day and get us out of this mess" The Cherokee girl let out a mock exasperated sigh and waved Leo over to a long spiral staircase that seemed to descended downwards into pitch darkness, which was most likely just a normal basement. Before the two could have any time to rethink the choice of going down the suspicious looking flight of stairs, a maniacal cackle rang out throughout the hall. Piper held her breath and next thing she knew, a man wearing a purge mask waving around a fake chainsaw turned the corner and bounded over to the two. In a matter of five terror-filled seconds, they were already fumbling down the steps to escape their pursuer and his loud, dramatic stomping.

Either the man was content enough with the degree of how riled up he got them, or he was just too lazy to chase the teens, because he didn't happen to actually follow them all the way downstairs. Of course the two weren't aware of that and staggered off the last step, stumbling against a wall to have something to rest against. Well in Leo's case, he was more resting against Piper and saw his chance to trap her by enclosing his arms on both sides of her. Their panting filled the silence for awhile and in their close proximity, Leo could still smell fruity candy on Piper's breath. He glanced at her under his unruly curls and a wry expression tugged at his lips. "The screams of little kids upstairs and the spooky atmosphere down here really sets the mood don't you think Pipes?"

"You're unbelievable" She snickered and gently laid her head on his shoulder, allowing herself to take in his comforting warmth. Tonight had been filled with enough frights to last for a bunch of amusing stories to save for later, and a lazy movie marathon with some take-out food sounded like the perfect end to their night. Too bad it instead ended with a boy who looked to be about roughly nine years old and dressed as a teenage mutant ninja turtle screaming for his mom to come downstairs because the "older kids were being bad influences."


End file.
